Emotions
by Severin
Summary: As a love hurts her, Hitomi turns to another for comfort, but what will she find ?
1. Default Chapter

Hitomi looked over to Van, who was downing yet another alcoholic drink. She felt 

  
  


a little tipsy herself, but decided to stop at four and a half glasses of wine. Ever 

  
  


since she had returned to Gaea, Van had somewhat brushed her off, the thought 

  
  


concerned her somewhat. Allen said that it was probably just his royal duties, come 

  
  


on a king has to do a lot. Van got up, and strode over to Hitomi, took her hand 

  
  


and lead her out of the room. Drowsiness had come over her, and she started to 

  
  


slump in van's arms, she felt herself being picked up and carried to a bedroom. 

  
  


Van sat her down on the bed, the last thing that she remembered was 

  
  


drifting away in comforting arms. Hitomi woke up trying to make sense of where 

  
  


she was, she felt a presence next to her, in the bed and in her horror she realized 

  
  


what happened last night. "Oh my god"she thought to herself. She got out of the 

  
  


bed quickly, and dressed and rushed out the door, running smack dab into Allen. 

  
  


"Hey, Whats the matter?" he asked alarmed. "Oh Allen." she said as she sobbed, 

  
  


holding onto him for dear life. Allen took her to his room, and sat her down in a 

  
  


chair and asked, yet agin what had happened. "Well, Hitomi began, Van and I had 

  
  


some wine to drink, then I started to feel kinda dizzy, so he took me up to some 

  
  


room and... we had sex." The word seemed to strike fear into her heart, she looked 

  
  


over at Allen who sat patiently while she explained the whole incident. Allen got up 

  
  


and put a comforting arm around Hitomi, "I'm sure everything will be ok in the 

  
  


end." "I hope so." Hitomi replied.


	2. the chapter

Ok, I don't own any of the Escaflowne characters and you all know the rest of it so don't sue me!

This is my first try at this whole romance thing and I haven't watched the show in about forever so please be nice if I mess up with one of the characters.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2 

*A little too much*

  
  


"It wasn't supposed to happen like this" Hitomi said. "I love him, but it wasn't supposed to happen like this." " Hitomi, calm down, don't worry." Allen said. " hey, and one more thing, don't tell him about it, I want to see if he even remembers any of it." He added. "Ok" she replied. 

Van woke up and he had a hard time figuring out where he was. He groaned and sat up. "Oh, my head." He said rubbing his temples. He got out of the bed, to find that he was completely naked. " oh boy, I must have had way to much to drink." as he was taking a bath his thoughts drifted to Hitomi, his Hitomi. He had neglected her ever since she had come back to stay with him, but he was going to make it all better, and soon. As he put on his pants, he thought of the ring he had bought, it was a magnificent Diamond engagement ring ( yes folks he plans to ask her to marry him) His stomach growled and he decided that it was time to go to the dining hall for a nice breakfast with Allen and Hitomi. Merel had gotten a boyfriend and now she spent all of her time with him, Van sometimes got jealous, but then he thought of Hitomi, and his spirits soared. 

Van walked into the dining hall and sat down across from Hitomi and Allen, he smiled at them and Hitomi smiled weakly back at him. She leaned over to Allen "do you think he remembers anything?" "I don't know, but I plan on finding out." Allen replied. After breakfast, Allen took Van out into the hallway " do you remember anything from last night?" Allen asked van. " well, um, to tell you the truth I don't." Van replied. "Oh I was just wondering." Allen said. " All I can remember is having a drink with Hitomi, and that's it." Van said. "Oh, Ok that's all I wanted to know." Allen said walking away. Allen found Hitomi sitting in her room looking out the window. " Hitomi?" He asked. She turned to him. " Hitomi, He uh, he doesn't remember it at all." She started to cry and Allen went up and rapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth. 

No one spoke of that night until about one month later when Hitomi threw up for three days in a row, every morning, then a thought dawned on her. She went to Allen's door and knocked quietly. " hold on I'm coming." Said the familiar voice, when the door opened he smiled to see Hitomi. "Come in ,Come in." He shut the door. "Allen, I have something I have to tell you." "Allen.......I think I'm pregnant." (THUD) Hitomi gasped as she saw Allen fall to the ground. " I didn't expect that kind of reaction." she murmured to herself as she bent down to wake him back up. Allen sat in a chair across from Hitomi, he didn't think it was a good idea, standing up, since he had fainted already. "P..pregnant?" he asked. "I think I am, but I don't know." "Well you should go to a doctor." he said. "I know, but I don't exactly know of any around here, and I was kinda hoping that you would come with me." "Hitomi said hopefully. " of corse I will." At the doctors' he confirmed her thoughts, she was pregnant. " Oh Allen, what am I gong to do?" "It's ok, it's ok" As Allen took her back to the palace, Hitomi felt sleepy, and rested in his arms. She awoke to find herself being carried to her room, and was about to freak out when she realized where she was and who she was with. Allen laid Hitomi on her bed, and covered her in a warm blanket. " now, you go to sleep." he said to her smiling. He walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. He saw Van walk towards him, "Whats wrong with her?" Van asked alarmed. Allen sighed tiredly, "Van, she's pregnant." "WHAT!!!?" he yelled. " WHERE, WHO, WHEN?" "Van calm down." " no Allen, I will not calm down until you tell me." "Well you see." Allen paused and a thought popped into his mind, what if Van in a fit of rage did something to Hitomi. No I won't let that happen. He thought to himself. " Van it's mine." It was the quickest thing he could come up with. Van eyes filled with anger and hatred, " You took Hitomi away from me, AND got her pregnant?!!!" " You son of a bitch!" Van screamed, and punched Allen square in the jaw. Allen lost it "Van did you ever realize that this wouldn't have happened if you had paid more attention to her, and loved her more." Van looked shocked, "I, uh" he turned away, tears stinging his eyes, he walked away as quick as he could. Allen went back into Hitomi's room, to find her looking down at her hands. " Hitomi" " Allen, it's ok I heard what you said, and I guess that you were just trying to protect me. I understand."

The months went by quickly, Van had told Allen that they could stay at his palace as long as needed, but always stayed away from them both. One day Allen said that he needed to return to his sister to make sure that she was ok, and that he wouldn't be on to long. He made Van promise him to take care of Hitomi while he was gone. It had been an hour since Allen had left, and the afternoon sun was beginning to heat up the land. Van didn't want to be with her, he felt betrayed by Allen and by her. He sat across from her and couldn't find a single thing to think about. Suddenly he heard an loud cry of pain, and he looked over to Hitomi. "Whats the matter" he asked jumping up. "I think my water just broke!" she cried. He picked her up and ran to the doctors wing, telling them of his situation. The doctors ordered him to wait outside the room, where he met Merel. "Whats happening" she asked quickly. " Hitomi is having her baby." Van replied and to his surprise he saw her dash back down the hall, and disappear. " Why did this have to happen now?" he asked himself. He sat down of the floor and listened to the sharp cries of Hitomi, " I hope she is ok." he thought to himself. Van had lost track of the time, and was startled to hear the sound of a baby crying. Van heard quick footsteps, and turned to see Allen followed by Merel. The doctors filed out of the room and proceeded to tell Van ,Allen, and Merel that Hitomi was doing fine and so was her new baby boy. Allen rushed into the room, and in a few minutes came back out agin. " Hey Van, How are you holding up?" Allen asked. "Fine I guess." "Allen, to tell you the truth, I wish that child was mine." he pulled out the engagement ring. " I wanted to give this to her, but it looks like I will never get the chance to." " well maybe you might just have that chance, Van, look at the baby." Van peaked his head inside the door to see Hitomi holding her child close, but then he looked at the hair, it was black, just like his. " Oh my god!" He said quietly when he looked back at Allen. " I remember what Happened that night." "Van, you had better ask her soon or Allen might do it instead." Merel said. " right" Van replied, and he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Hitomi, I remember what happened that night, and I just want to apologize for what I did." " Van, you don't need to apologize to me, besides we now have a beautiful son." "There is still one more thing I need to do." he said and got down on one knee. "Hitomi, will you marry me?" " Oh Van, yes!" He stood up and placed the ring on her finger and kissed her gently on the lips. " Say what do you think we should name him?" Hitomi asked smiling.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hey, sorry if there is anything wrong with it , please don't flame me. I know that some people might not think I deserve it but, If you would, Please review. Sorry, I just couldn't think of a name for the child, if you have any suggestions please put them in the review and I might put it in the story. 


End file.
